Darken Rose
by XxPoissenxX
Summary: Heidi is a 16 year old vampire who is faced with drama, love, and really stuck up girls that want to steal her man, while having to find out the truth of her family and who she was suposed to be.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

Background info

There i was waiting for the bus to my new school. I hate transferring schools especially when it meant that I had to go to Darken Rose high school, a school for creatures like me. So strait out, I'm a vampire. Yea I know it sounds crazy and that's what I thought too a few days back on my birthday. It was the best day of my life, and last of my human life. I really didn't care about my human life, I never had been popular but I knew most of the kids round school. I had friends but not many just 2 and that was it. I was going to miss them so much but i was happy to leave that life behind. On the day of my 16 birthday my mother told me that as of the time i had bin born at i would slowly turn into a vampire. I was like mom did u take those pills again.? But nooo, as soon as the clock hit 5:00 i started feeling a burn go through me it lasted like 2 hours and then suddenly I was freezing to death. I bet the neighbors could here my screams of agony. I felt my heart stop and then the pain stopped. Now for some reason I didn't feel tired or anything, i felt hyper and weird. I got up from my bed and moved around trying to c if maybe this was a dream. I actually threw a vase at myself. It shattered to peaces the moment it made contact with me. Next I tried my T.V, I wish I hadn't cuss it broke as soon as I let it drop over my head. My mom always said I was a hard head, I guess it was true. Then I had gone down the hall of our house into the kitchen. My mom was standing there smiling and welcoming me to my new life. This may sound strange but she actually gave me a gallon of blood as a present. I was hoping to get a sound system or something but nooo, blood was my present. I actually drank it and was full before my mother told me to. It was very surprising cuss it tasted sweet and salty yet very syrup like. I just couldn't believe it. I actually drank blood, and to make it worst i still didn't know if it was human or animal blood. I don't remember how many gallons of blood i drank cuss i lost count after 23. Anyways i drank enough blood to be ok for at least 2 weeks. So now it was Monday and i was waiting for the bus for my new school to come. No one knows its a school for kids like me. Well no one that was human that is, thy think its some stuck up rich kids school. Well their wrong about that. Great the bus just arrived...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

School Sucks!

Yet.... the bus is here. Notice how happy i am, yea not much. Well basically I have no choice but to get on, even though id rather not. So I stepped into the bus and walked up the steps of the bus. Now I'm here standing on the front of the bus staring at the faces around me. Everyone just stared at me and I stared back. I mean what was i suppose to do, walk up to everyone and make conversation with them.? Hell no! I'm sooo freaking shy, RIGHT NOW. So I slowly started walking down the aisle of the bus to the empty seat in the back. Everyone was staring! I swear I think thy have starring problems, or maybe their eyes are frozen in place! I don't know but its such a pain in the..... butt! Right now I'm just hoping that I don't trip and fall. Ok so far I surprisingly have made it to the empty seat. I sat down and took off my backpack to take out my ipod. I put on the earphones and "Burn the Night Away" started playing. Its my favorite song to calm me down and let go of the stress. I began to look around to see who was sitting around me. Hum, there's allot of kids that are wearing the same style clothes as me. I'm not emo, but I guess I do things that fit into that stereotype. For example I wear dark colors, my favorite are black and

purple I HATE pink, and anything super light. But that's just another story to be told. So I was there thinking about that when I heard someone say something to me, or was it to me.? I took out my earphones and turned around. There leaning on their seat were 3 guys all trying to look at me. Creepy, I thought. "Uh, hi?" I said. "Hey" they all said in unction I was about to turn back around but... "So your new here aren't you?" a dude with black hair and pretty light brown eyes. "Yea" I said. "Cool, so uh what grade you in"? the dude next to the guy with pretty eyes said. "Not to be rude but why do you care?" I said.

"Gosh, just wondering" he replied. I rolled my eyes and said "10th, and I'm sorry this just isn't my day." "Yea, we know first days are always hard" the one with the pretty eyes said. "True, our first day here was a living hell" said the guy in the middle. "What do you mean?" i said. "Well, our lockers were spelled, every time we tried to open the door to our classes thy wouldn't open" said the one with pretty eyes just before the guy next to him said, "Anyways, what's your name?" "Its Heidi" I said. He said "My names Andre" Right after, the guy with pretty eyes said "Mines Alexandre." Just then i noticed the third guy. He was looking at me wide eyed like something was wrong with me. He didn't say anything but wow he's something. He had medium brown hair that barely touched his neck, he had the same pretty brown eyes as the first dude, but somehow they just glistened more. He was wearing a black and blue plaid sweater with a black Green Day shirt under, and dark gray skinny jeans. Dam was he hot! He wouldn't stop staring at me, so I started blushing. You couldn't notice me blush because

im tanned. I am Mexican after all. I have dark brown almost black wavy curls. I have brown eyes that are dark but you can still see the black of my pupil. I was wearing dark blue plaid skinny jeans, a black and purple DC shirt, and a plain black zip up sweater. I didn't think i was much to look at, I wasn't pretty at all, but I guess not ugly either just normal. So y is he looking.? I don't know but I feel like punching him hard. Wow im so mean. Ok yea I knew that already but hey this is just me. I noticed I was probably staring too much so I stopped but I kept thinking, but I began to go back into reality when I heard Andre say "Heidi were here this is Darken Rose High"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

The School.

"Holy shit" I said in a sort of whisper/yelling voice. I quickly got off the bus and looked at the giant building in front of me. I was too mesmerized by the building to notice if the boys from the bus were behind me. I turned around to see all three boys watching me. This was getting annoying. "What, you staring at"? I said angrily. "Nothing" said Alexandre. "Good" I responded. I started walking to the gate, as the staff was opening to let the kids in. I notice that Alexandre and his friends were following me. "Are you guys going to stalk me"? I said looking at all of them. I was stuck looking at the "Mystery Boy" as I was beginning to call him. I snapped out of my trance when I heard Andre speak. "Were not stalking you, were just waiting to see if you'll need help finding your way around" he said. "Sure call it what you will" I told him. "Well, now that you mention it i do need to find the office" I said. "We'll help you find it" both Andre and Alexandre said. "Uh, Thank you I think"? I responded.

We started walking through the buildings and streets. Streets? Yea, this school is more like a city. We were walking along "isle" street when we heard a girl yelling Andre's name. "Andre, wait i need to ask you something!" she yelled. She finally got to us. "Hey, Chelsea" he said. "I was going to ask you if Mr. Anderson left us homework" she replied. Then she looked at me and said "Oh hey, I'm Chelsea, who r u?" "Uh, I'm Heidi, I'm new here" I said, not sure if shed be a friend or an enemy. She started blabbing about something and I tuned it out. To say the truth she's annoying! Gosh, she's only been talking a few second and I already want to strangle her! I wonder if she knows it's too clear she's flirting with Andre. Not that I care, but if I were her I wouldn't make it so obviese. Gees, girl cant u shut up for at least 5seconds? I hope I don't get her in my classes. I looked over at "Mystery Boy" and he looked like he was holding back a laugh. In my head I was like, 'dam he's hott! 'I wonder what his name is? 'Hm, I wonder if he has a six pack, or maybe an eight pack?' I looked back at his face and you could see a faint blush on his checks. 'wow, he has gorgeous eyes' 'is he related to Alexandre, he kind of looks like him' 'yea, but he's a way more improved version' I looked back at his face to see he had a smirk on his face. That's when I noticed he had a mind reader's tattoo. I had never seen one in real life. The ones I've seen were in the books id read before I sent to this school. That's when I realized that he could hear all of my thoughts. 'Wait, shit he can read minds' 'stupid mind reading, bustard!' I hope you heard that!' that's when I went back to reality.

Chelsea was waiting for me to answer to some question shed asked me. I had no freaking idea what I was supposed to say! "uh, ok" I said in sort of a question/answer kind of way. "Great, ill look for you at feeding!" she responded happily. Then she turned and walked away with Andre. "What the hell did I just do?" I asked "Mystery Boy" and Alexandre. "You my girl, just agreed to go shopping with Chelsea" Alexandre said. "I'm NOT your girl," I said. "And SHOPPING, dear god I'm going to die!" I was mad because of his statement, but not enough to beat the shit out of Alexandre. Alexandre just blushed. I didn't think I could make a guy blush. Well I could insult pretty dam good, but to make a guy blush was weird. "What up with u people these days" I said and stormed off in another direction.

I was walking around not really paying attention to who was around me just thinking. I was so annoyed at this, all the attention I was getting from those guys, the comments, the staring, the bratty annoying Chelsea! Gosh, right now I was so stressed if anyone came near me it wouldn't be pretty. That's when someone bumped into me. That was the last freaking straw!

"What the F*ck" I said really annoyed. "What the f*ck your self" the stupid girl with a really high pitched voice said. "Look, I'm not in the freaking mood to beat your ass up" she finished. "You couldn't hurt a freaking fly!" I said. "Watch me" she said with a smirk on her face. "Try, bitch" I said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bring it on!

I was so ready to beat the shit out of that girl. Seriously, telling me she doesn't have time to beat ME up! Please! I could take her and any other person/vampire/or watever! This was not gonna stay like this, some ones gonna get hurt and it's not going to be me.

"You didn't not just call me that" her prissy little voice said. "Yea, I think I did" I responded. Just then she slapped me.! I'm not going to take this! I made a fist and punched her in the face. Then she grabed my arm and tried to throw me, but I grabed on to her hand and threw her. She landed on a pile of garbage, then went into a crouching position and lounched at me. I jumped and landed on ithe other side. She turned around, and shot ice darts at me. 'Oh my god shes a freakin witch!' i thought. I moved to my right side and ran towards her hoping to get her by surprise. I threw her to the floor, pinned her down and punched her in the face. I was about to punch her again when someone pulled me back from my waist. I turned around strugleing to get free from the grip to see none other than "Mystery Boy".

"Heidi, calm down!" Mystery Boy yelled out while trying to pull me away from "Miss Prissy". "Ahh, no let me go!" i yelled. "No, promise me you'll calm down!" he responded. "Promise me!" he repeated."No!" i told him. "Promise me and ill let you go!" he said. "Ah! Fine, just let go" i said in a deafeted manner. He let go and walked over to "Miss Prissy". "Noémi, are you all right?" Mistery boy asked Miss Prissy. "Oh Michael, I think I could have died if you hadn't saved me!" Miss Prissy or should I say Noémi exclaimed. "I wouldnt have killed you!" I said, " I'm not a killer!" Noémi cocked her head upright to stare at me and was about to say something when suddently Mystery Boy or "Michael" said, "Stop it, both of you!" "Well sorry" I said. He looked at me and razed his eyebrow. 'Stupid stare' I thought and turned away. "Noémi, why don't you go to the nurse's office?" Michael said to Noémi. "Oh, I don't think I can make it on my own!" Noémi said in a swoony baby voice that made want to throw up.

I turned back around and saw him picking her up in his arms and somehow it made me feel weird. He turned and looked at me and stared. I raised my eyebrow and he turned away. He then started walking in the opposite direction of where we were. So now I was by myself again.

"Ahh, people are such idiots" I frustradedly wispered to myself. So I started walking in another direction. I passed shops, dorms, restaurants, buildings, and streets until I came upon a small forest.

Well it really wasnt a forest, it was more of a really dark, tree filled area. Well this could be intresting....

**Authors note: Hey my pplz! ok im sorry that my chapters have bin so short. im trying to make them longer but im still working on it. well anyways** PLEASE REVEIW!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hahaha!! I just uploaded! this is the longest chapter I have written EVER!! im so proud of my self!! Anyways**** PLEASE REVEIW!!!**

Chapter 5

Lycan & Liam

I looked around to see if anyone was around to see my next move. There was no one from what I could see, so I started my way into the forest.

Everything was green and moist making everything sparkle with what little light could shine into the forest. I looked around dazzled by the beauty that was here. I kept walking mindlessly looking around not knowing were I was headed, and oh, how that was a bad idea.

I heard a stick break from somewhere behind me, and I froze. I felt my musles tense up and fright took over me. I mean yea I'm a vampire but hello I'm not trained on how to fight other kinds of creatures that aren't vampires, or humans. The Noémi witch thing was pure luck, I hadn't known she was a witch until she pulled that stunt! If this thing was a lycan, zombie, witch, demon, fairy, or something, I'm gonna die! I have no experiance in fighting exept for vampires!

I turned my whole body around to confront what ever was following me. What I saw was nothing I expected it to be, it was a black puppy. I can't believe I was scared of a PUPPY! I walked over to it and was about to pet it when it began to grow, and man did it grow! It stoped growing, but it wasn't an adorable little puppy it was a big man/wolf like thing. It stood its hind legs and had structures of a man but with the characteristics of a wolf. It had a long snout, with sharp white teeth and was covered with short black furr and musle, lots of musle. His hands were a mixture of a paw and a human hand, with claws that were long and sharp. It was a Lycan!

"Holy shit, I'm going to die!" I wispered. The lycan just growled at me. You know he didn't have to growl at me for me to get the point. I took a step back and triped on a fallen tree banch making me fall backwards. The lycan started walking closer were I lay on the ground near the tree branch. It sniffed me and growled violently in my face. "Dude, whats your problem?" I told Mr. Lycan. I knew it was a Mr because well you could see THINGS, very disterbing THINGS. He then growled at me again, but this time with more strength and bared teeth. I didnt dare say a word because lets face it, even if i said anything it wouldn't do any good. I closed my eyes as I felt it's breath in my face and heard him say "Run". I stood up and turned around to start runing. After a few minutes of running for my dear life, I turned around to see if he was behind me and sure enough he was. I started runing faster but the lycan tackled me to the ground and tryied to claw at me. I layed there hopeing that it wouldn't be able to hurt me. He raised his hand and droped it fast with his nails stretched ready to cut me in peaces, when it stoped. It just stoped in mid air. He tried moving it but he couldn't as if something was holding it back.

Suddenly it wasn't just the Lycan anymore it was two. The new Lycan was brownish caramel color, and was trying to stop the black Lycan from clawing at me. "Gotcha!" he yelled at the black Lycan. The black Lycan just growled in his face. "I thought you didn't want to die" said the lycan that i asumed was good to the bad one. Lets call him Mr. Good for now. threw into a tree and then jumped on top of him and clawed his neck. He must have cut the head off because it ended up rolling to the side were it stoped at my feet. I just stared and tryed to focus on what had just happend.

"Ok, I am now traumatized for the rest of my undead life" I said still trying to understand this situation. Just then changed back into a human form. He was wearing nothing but boxers and thank god for that! "Corection now I'm traumatized!" I said reffering to him. "Sorry about that" he replide. After that things got weird because he didn't have any clothes with him. "Uh, so.. Um, do you go to Darken Rose High?" I asked. "Yea, what's your name?" he asked. "Hedi, what's your's" I asked. We had started to walk back in the direction of school, when I noticed him staring at me. "Whats your name" I asked again. "Oh, its Liam" he said. I was starting to get mad because he kept staring at me, I mean do I really look that ugly? "What are you staring at?" I asked him. "Nothing" Liam replied to me. Oh, god don't give me the 'Nothing' excuse. Boys are so stupid, even if they did just save your life. "Ok, well I'm leaving now" I informed him as I turned around and started walking in the opposite direction. "Were are you going?" Liam yelled. "Back to that stupid school" I yelled back. "Hey, Vamp girl wait up" Liam yelled. Oh, so now he calls me Vamp girl and asks me to wait for him. I hope that just because he saved my life he doesn't think I'm gonna do whatever for him. So I kept running.

I heard steps behind me, so I turned around and saw him right on my heals. Dang he's fast! But you'll never hear me say that outloud. Wait, why am I acting so childish and imature, I just had a near death experiance? "You beat me by 5 seconds, I'm almost as fast as you" Liam informed me. I hadn't known that was a race but I played along. "Yea ALMOST" I said stretching out the word almost. "Whatever" Liam said acting as if he was a girl. Hm, that was the first time in the short 2 hours I'd known him that he had a chillen kind of mood. I then started laughing a bit but something cought my eye. That something was actually a someone, Michael. Then everything was a blur and I was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

_- __**hey guys im BBBAACCCKKK! yess, thats right im back and with a new story! i hadnt updated because i havent had internet! and my causin broke my laptop with all of Darken Rose chapters and other stories i had planned. im real sorry guys! i'll remake the chapters again and you'll have the whole enchiladaaa! =)**_


End file.
